Chosen of the West
by Haseo55
Summary: Cast out and betrayed by his allies and trained by one of the greates shinobis of all Madara Uchiha , Naruto wanders the land until he is sent to the sealed western lands by means of an ancient mirror. Powewrfull Naruto, Rinnegan Naruto. NarutoxShu/shoku harem. Good Madara


**NAruto belongs to Kishimoto Koihime+Musou belongs to Basenson.**

**First i beg you,s top reviewing my gramar i knopw its bad evebn after i write it again and again you people insist on it, if some one whats to help me with then ok, but dont coment on it.**

Deep in one of the forest in the land of fire, a single figue kneled infront of an unmarked grave praying aswell as paying his respects.

THe figure donned the Uchiha clan's traditional clothing during the Era of the Warring States. A pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uzumaki crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a white gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve.

Lying next to him mas a mask. The mask was white with a purple tint with a design consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes.

The man had blond hair, and deep sea blue eyes with unique wisker marks on his face, he was none other that Uzumaki Naruto, the betrayed loyal dog of konoha.

It has been 6 years since his eyes have been open, 6 years since he discovered that everything he knew was nothing more that a lie, 6 years since his friends and everyone he knew he could trust betrayed him, and 6 years since his teacher, his true teacher and father figure came and saved him.

**Flashback**

Naruto was is front of the council, they never even aloud him to go to the hospital, even after the trashing his own teammate and Sensei did to him.

It didnt take a genius to know what they were planning, after the villages "warm" reception. He was write he was banished on the spot without a way to defend himself, the entire council, Tsundade, Jiraiya even the sensei´s and clan heirs all looed at him with disgust

Saying his peace, Naruto was ready he had no remorse, but when he left the council chamber not him or any one else saw was the change on the blonds eyes as they turned grey with a ripple patern even if it was for a second.

Naruto left the village carring only the clothes on his back, when suddenly he was ambushed. The group was an ANBU, he knew why they were here. What better chance to take out the kyubi brat once and for all.

He could hear how they would avenge their loved ones and the yondaime. Then managed to wound the blond, but before they could strike him a voice echoed all around.

"This is so disgusting. Konoha has fallen so low, Harashima would be ashemed" the anbu turned around but that was their last action as they were incinirated, not leaving a single memento of their precence. Naruto looked up and only saw a siluette, his eyes flashing again in the ripple like parten before passing out.

"How interesting, maybe you are the one" said the sadowed figure as he picked the blond and slowly leaving the place

Suddenly Naruto awoke, his eyes getting adjusted to the light, he looked at his surrondings and saw that he was in a cave. He looked at his body, he was bandaged.

"Finally awake boy" said an old voice. Naruto turned his head and saw an oldman with long white hair, his face even older that Sarutobi.

"Who are you? were am i ? is this the after life?" Naruto looked around, as if Kami played with his life.

"No boy, this is my home and you are very much alive, i managed to save you at the last second" said the man in a tired tone as he rested in a chair.

"Why? and you havent said who you are" Naruto told back, feeling releave that he was alive for a strange reason.

"My name child is Madara Uchiha and i saved you because i couldt let the village that had become what me and Harashima never wanted get away with it" Madara said as he observed shock in Narutos face.

"Your Madara Uchiha? but you should be dead" Naruto was no idiot, he knew alot of history the only reason he failed the genin test 3 times was because he was sabotaged. "Then what do you want of me. I know for a fact that just messing with the village wasnt the only reason for saving me"

"You are clever my boy, despite the atempts of the village to keep you ignorant. I want to train you so you can make up for mine and Harashimas mistakes, you could say its just a selfish quest for redemption, and besides i saw your eyes and i belive you are the one" Madara told the blond as Naruto made it out of bed.

"My eyes, The one?" Naruto asked his saviour.

"Naruto, it was propheticed that one child with great power would be born and after a great war he would bring everlasting peace. Naruto Uzumaki you are that boy. Not only that but i belive you are the second coming of him" the elder Uchiha spoke.

"Him?"

"The rikudou senin, the father of us all"

"What if i decide to leave" NAruto asked the elder uchiha.

"You can go, the exit is over there. Im not forcing you like the village who made you belive being a ninja was your only choise

"I asept. If i decline konoha still know that im alive and wont rest till im dead. I want to defend myself, but how do i know you are not pulling my leg and are with the village" The blond spoke.

"For once little Uzumaki, i am a man of my word and if i was with the village what porpuse did rescuing you have?" needles to say that shut Naruto up.

**End Flashback**

For years he trained under Madara, and though his training was hell on earth Madara was an actual teacher, he never let Naruto take shortcuts thus he forbided Naruto from using his Rinnegan as it would be the easy way out, the only time he could train with them activa was when using Rinnegan exclusive techniches.

He also taught him his own techniches like great fire anihilation, and finally he had him confront the Kyubi, there Naruto knew the truth and was meet with his mother and possible the only person who actually had loved him, to say she was mad of what the village, and her so called friends did and what surpriced her was that Madara was alive let alone that he was not as konoha portraited him.

Finally came the day he finished his training wich was also the day Madara died.

**Flashback**

"You have finished you training my boy, all product of your hard work as it should be" Madara spoke in his tired voice. Infront of him was an older Naruto, his body had some scars.

"Its all thanks to you sensei, you actually took the time ro train me unlike Iruka, Kakashi or the perv. For that i thank you" Naruto said as he vowed, the action made Madara grew a smile.

"Naruto, i have have three gifts for you"Madara gestured some robes next to him "This is the tradition Uchiha clothes exept they have your clans simbol instead of mine. Also this mask will help keep your identety hidden, i know you wont hesitate to make a name for yourself" Naruto blushed and scrateched the back of his head and Madara just laughed.

Naruto then putten on those clothes and the mask aswell. Madara then got up and walked to the wall that haused some weapons. Madara picked his old Gunbai and trowed to Naruto. "Its yours now, my Gunbai makes suna´s giant fans to be a joke, its going to help you with your wind jutsu."

"But sensei, this is your most price possecion. This i worth so much to you" Naruto argued back which made smile.

"Well thats the only gift worht giving isint it?" he finished.

"Thank you, i will take good care of it. But what is the third gift" the blond asked. Madara stood up and removed his robes revealing his old armor. Sudenly Madara did some hand signs,his body absorving chakra and to narutos amezement Madara began to regain his youth. A flash enveloped him making Naruto to cover his eyes. When he looked, there stood Madara Uchiha in his complete glory, in his prime.

"Your thrid gift is to fight me and see if the student has surpaced the master" and with that a battle that hasnt been seen in ages began. The fight at first was one sided in Madaras favor, but Naruto managed to start and counter attack.

3 days later the battle had raged their hideout, both had decided to end it. To Naruto´s shock, Madara was able to make a rasengan and charged against his student. Naruto used another techniche, the chidori. It took the blond a good amount of time to do it since he had only his memory, the techniche came diferent as the sparks were black.

Both teacher and student rushed to each other and extended their arms to deliver the final blow. They stood their facing each other, sudenly the sound of droping blood could be heard.

In the last instance Madara moved his attack and let Naruto hit him. Naruto was in complete shock at this.

"Why?" was the only thing he could ask.

"I was on borrowed time" said Madara as blood came from the corner of his mouth aswell as becoming older again "I used all of my power to become young again and fight you." he then palced both of his hands on Narutos sholders "Im proud of you my boy, i know you will bring peace to the land aswell as stop him" Madara then gave a final smile "This is the death i always wanted, in the heat of the glourious battle, but now for my true third gift" Madara opened his eternal Magekyo Sharingan and looked directly at Narutos eyes. The blond felt a surge of pain over his body before falling to his knees.

"What happend" said the confused blond.

"Naruto, i just gave you my strongest techniche, i have transplanted my Susano-o into you. When you have your rinnegan active you can use it, i have a felling you will need its help when the time comes" with that the great Uchiha leyend passed to the next life with a smile on his face.

**Flashback end**

Naruto buried his sensei´s remains in a place they would be disturbed and locked the coffin wih a powerful seal so he wouldt be desecrated.

Finally Naruto stod up and place his mask back one. Biding his farewell he jumped on a tree branch and left. It has been one year since that, and now Naruto had a name for himself. The bingo books only listed him as an Uzumaki and everyone belived him to be a survivor of Uzu, it never crossed the minds of anyone his real identety.

The reason he was famous was because he had already defeated the akatsuki minus Nagato, Konan and Obito. He managed to get the two ame ninjas on his side but the renegade uchiha disapeared after that, no doubt trying to pursue his misgaided dream of peace.

Naruto swore that he would defeat him, it was him the cause of all the pain he had to endure as a child, currently he didnt know were he went only that he allied himself with Kabuto who had taken on following orochimarus death, another person that Naruto defeated, though in this case it was more of self defence.

Currently the masked blond was making his way toward the ruins of Uzu, some days ago he managed to get some konoha shinobi off guard and steal a mission scroll from them, he wouldt care but the fact that they mentioned an item that belonged to the Uzumaki clan, well lets say he wasnt thrilled to have konoha still more from his family.

After a couple of days he finally found himself in the ruins of Uzu. Even with the place in its current state NAruto couldt help but to feel some emotions surfacing, Sadness, happines and a sence of beloging.

Marching in the ruined village he wonder were he could find the artifact, he didnt have much time since the ninja he got off guard werent that far behind.

_"Theres nothing standing, were could this so called relic be" _Were the thoughts of the blond. Walking until he found a small little shrine, to his surprice the shrine was intact and it looked brand new, he the noticed a seal on the shrine, pasing his hand on it the seal glowed in a dim light.

_"Could it be? a blood_ seal"Taking of his glove and drawing some blood he passed his hand over the seal again, the reaction was istantaneus, the seal faded and the shrine started to deteriorate, then it feel completetly revealing a passage, without thinking twice the masked blond walked into it.

The steps were long and after he made it to the middle the entrance closed itself. Deciding to find another exit he continued moving foward until he came to ser of doors. Opening them he found himself in a beautiful salon, the placed was well conserved and the arquitecture was unkwon to him (chiness decorations).

But what caught his attention was the object placed in the center of the room. " A mirror, a bronze mirror? this is the object konoha is serching for" said the blond in an anoyed tone. A suden shake in the room made Naruto aware that the konoha nin had arrive and found the entrance and were now trying to enter.

A piece from the ceilling fell making Naruto donge it, but in his haste he knocked the mirror, when he made a contact the mirror shined and a light engulfed Naruto, the light suddenly when up into the sky just as the konoha nin entered the chamber they found in ruins and the mirror was destroyed and reducing itself into dust.

**I have been working in this for a while, and well i decided to do a diferent NarutoxKoihime musou since i wasnt happy with the last one, mostly because of Hinata, i used to like her but she and every canon woman has ruin such great crossover stories just by being added to them (look at VFsnakes new story).**

**Also i wanted to use a good Madara, heck with the flashback chapter we learn he wasnt this evil born threat but it was the events that molded him aswell as Obito, heck young Madara and Obito are more like Naruto that Harashima and Kakashi (With obito already being obvious).**

**Also i dont know when im going to update again, i know alot of you what some updates but personally the amount ruined stories on the site im mean they have this awesome plot and story going but then trow Hinata and any Naruto girl that can think of and it ruin its, thats why i am not updating Naruto Musou.**

**Aswell as the recent Manga chapter have been pure disapointment, i wasnt really into Bleach but the recent chapter make the naruto ones really seem bad.**

**For Naruto looking like 4th shinobi war Tobi, well thats a whim of mine since i really like the design, Seriously him and Madara actually have a cool looking design.**

**For pairing im still using the Shu/Shoku girls and maybe i will add in Ren, and please dont ask for anybody else or updates as i said the lack of good stories and good manga chapters have had a really negative impact on me. I know you are going to ask if this will take place in the anime or visual novel and well i decided to do a hibrid version though the start will be like the second visual novel ( i found subed vids on youtube)**

**Here is the lis of some of his abilities:**

**-Rasengan and Rasenshuriken.**

**-Black Chidori**

**-Rinnegan (mostly deva path techniches)**

**-Hiarashin, exept the flash is black and the special kuna is black with a purple hande instead of silver with a yellow handle.**

**-Madaras Susano-o**

**Future abilities:**

**-Summon Kurama and Susano-o Armor (mostly thats the reason i gave him Madaras susano-o)**

**-Sumoning, he wont have the toads, personally i thought of give him the sage of six paths summoning which is one i havent seen, the foxes is one its over used so im not using it, i have seen dragons, tigers phoenix and lions as his summons but it thought of using one i havent seen, i will give you some clues and well i guess you know which creatures are they:**

**There are only 4 **

**One is infact a Dragon but the other 3 are not.  
**

**PS.**

**Here is a challange for you.**

**What if Ichigo is the one who gets set to the koihime mosuou world.**

**The only things i can say for this is that Ichigo joins Shu/Shoku.**

**He can have an harem from girls from all the factions.**

**He has to use shinigami powers and can change to his hollow form (i like hollow ichigo) and no he cant use fullbring or Quincy powers**


End file.
